Deku and Uravity wedding
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Between saving people and stopping villains its hard to for hero's to find days that make them happy. But for the hero's Deku and Uravity, today would be the one of the most important in their lives since meeting each other.


**Authors note: **Just a little a short I thougth up for valentines day, I hope you enjoy.

**Deku and Uravity wedding**

The city of Musutafu is where the school UA could be found. A school which helped teach some of the worlds greatest heroes, one which was for a long time the symbol of peace, All Might. But years ago he was forced to retire from his hero work after his battle against the villain known as All For One. After that the flame hero Endeavor took the position of number one hero and the people had mixed reactions to him taking the spot. But years after this a new hero had taken the number one spot. His name was Deku.

Like All Might Deku graduated from UA high and had even faced villains even long before finishing his first year. He was most known these days for his fight against the Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the league of villains. The fight had almost destroyed an entire city where hero's had shown up to put an end to the league, Deku was the only one able to face against him and at the end he stood over a defeated Shigaraki with his right fist in the air. At that moment people saw him as their next symbol of peace after saving both the heros and the people of the city.

Deku also has a girlfriend named Uravity, they had been in the same class in UA where at first they were friends, but by the time they graduated they had been started a relationship after confessing they had always liked each other. But one day the news exposed a headline that made everyone excited and it was titled, DEKU ENGAGED TO URAVITY.

Outside a church reporters were trying to get inside, but were blocked by other hero's who had known Deku since UA, "What does the couple plan do on their honeymoon, does the number one hero plan to take a break from hero work?" The reporters asked as they tried to get in.

"These guys just don't know when do quit do they," said Eijiro looking annoyed.

"We should have expected this to happen, it is the number one hero's wedding after all," said Fumikage as Dark shadow flew in front of him and even with his quirk people didn't seem to be intimated by it and tried to get past.

"Where is the Midoriya anyway he should have been here by now," said Denki looking worried until the church doors opened revealing the number two hero Shoto and the number three hero Bakugo.

"Are you guys seriously having trouble with them," said Bakugo as he set off small explosions in his hand.

"Midoriya just got in through the back entrance, so its time to go," said Shoto calmly as the reporters starting shouting questions to him, especially about his relationship with a certain creation hero. The male heroes rushed into the building and the closing the doors behind the reporters. They rushed to the room for the groom to see Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known as Deku change into his suit while Mirio, the hero known as Lemillion stood next to him while already in his suit.

"What took you so long nerd," Bakugo said looking annoyed at his rival.

"There was a car driving recklessly down a highway while I was on my way way here and I had to stop it," said Izuku nervously while putting on his suit jacket, "Turns out it the people in it had just pulled off a heist, so I had to wait for the authority's to show up before I could leave,".

"Yeah good thing I showed just in time otherwise we would have been late for your own wedding and that would have been," said Mirio smiling before no one answered, "Terrible, I was sure people would start knowing this by now," he said rubbing the back of his head while laughing.

Mirio had gotten his powers back after Eri had been fully trained to use her quirk and after graduating UA he became a pro hero. He had ended up bringing Deku in for a work study in his second and third year.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Nejire doesn't laugh at his jokes," said Denki laughing.

"Yeah but is it as bad every time your girlfriend laughs at you every time you over use your power," said Kirishima laughing while the electric hero looked down remembering a picture a Journalist took after he and Kyoka worked together to take down a villain. The picture was him waving his thumbs up and down while Kyoka lead him away from the scene and was trying to hide her laughter.

"Well come on lets get this wedding started," said Kirishima holding his right fist up.

Deku smiled as he looked out the window in the room, "I cant believe its finally today," he thought while on the next floor a certain brown haired woman was getting ready.

It was Ochaco Uraraka, the hero known as Uravity. Like her soon husband to be she was having similar thoughts, "I cant believe its happening," she thought.

"Okay your all ready to go, are you sure you want this done up?" Momo one her bridesmaids asked. Like the other women in the room which included Mina, Kyoka and Tsuyu she was wearing a pink dress.

"No I like it this way," Ochako said smiling as she moved her hand through her hair that was the same style she had when she was in UA.

"I think its romantic that you would want it this way, its like back when you two first met," said Mina excitedly.

"But they weren't together back then," said Tsuyu.

"Yeah but she had crush on him at the time," said Mina, "I wonder if you'll go the same way Momo," she said looking at the creation hero who moved her hair through her long black hair and an engagement ring could clearly be seen on her hand.

"Yeah honestly I cant believe we were proposed to on the same day," she said smiling at Ochaco.

"And it was on Valentine's Day," said Ochako as the two of them laughed when there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in here girls," a female voice said entering the room revealing it was Ochacos mother. The older woman gasped before smiling at the sight of her daughter as she stood in up in her white dress, "You looks so beautiful, congratulations Ochaco," she said.

"Uh thanks mom," said Ochaco smiling as she hugged her mother.

"Come on you two no tears, its time for the big moment," said Momo smiling as she ushered everyone out of the room for the ceremony.

Inside the main room on each side sat different kinds of heroes. Most of them being people who had been in the same class as the couple. But at the front on the right side sat Izukus mother who was trying to hold back her tears of joy, next to her sat All Might in his normal form wearing his yellow suit and next to him sat the hero Eraser head along with his wife Ms Joke and their daughter Ellie who had inherited her fathers black hair. The two heroes had gotten together during the time whenever their schools had joint training. Next to her was Eri who had grown since Izuku had saved her.

At the front stood Izuku along with his best man Shoto. Next to him were Kirishima and Bakugo.

"You doing alright?" Shoto asked noticing a drop of a sweat on his friends forehead.

"Yeah and I thought the proposal was difficult," said Izuku smiling nervously before the music started playing and everyone in the room stood up as the doors at the back opened, revealing Ochaco who was being lead to the altar by her father.

Izuku felt his face go a little red from seeing Ochaco in her dress, "Shes so beautiful," he thought.

When Ochaco nearly reached the altar she had a good look at Izukku in his suit, "Was he always that handsome," she thought before her father placed her hands in Izukus making sure not all her fingers touched his hands so he wouldn't float.

"You look amazing," Izuku whispered to her which made her smile.

"Thanks, you look great by the way," she whispered back at him as the two of them smiled as the ceremony began. When they reached their vows it was revealed the couple had written their own.

"Ochako," said Izuku as he held her hand, "So many people have helped me get where Iam today and I hope you know that your one of the people who helped me get there, it may have taken a while for me to tell you how I feel but I was so glad that I did, in a way your not just the woman I fell in love with," he said before smiling, "Your my hero and I'm so happy I met you," he said.

Ochako felt tears build up in her eyes from his words but shook them off before speaking, "Izuku from the day we first met you've always been my hero and saving me whenever I needed to be saved, sure I had my own personal goals for becoming a hero but I was able to learn that I really wanted to save people," she said, "I was so glad I stopped you from falling that day," she said making some of the people in the crowd laugh. These were the people who had learned how the two had first met at UAs entrance exam.

"Hey whats so funny," Nejire whispered to Mirio who she was sitting next to along with Tamaki.

"I'm not sure," Mirio whispered back to her before Tamaki shushed them as Ochako began to speak up again.

"I used to think I should hide my feelings so you can focus on your dream, but no matter how much time went by I still felt in love with you and the person you turned out to be," she said as the memory from when she saw him after his battle with Shigaraki flashed through her mind as she hugged him looking relieved, even though he had lost the top half of his costume during the fight "What Im trying to say is thank you so much for being my hero Izuku Midoriya, I love you so much," she said and she could clearly see the tears build up in Izukus eyes.

"Now, do you Izuku Midoriya take Ochaco Uraraka to be your wife," the priest said.

"I do," said Izuzku smiling.

"And do you Ochaco Uraraka take Izuku Midoriya to be your husband," he said looking at Ochaco.

"I do," she said.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," he said. Izuku wrapped his arms around Ochako and the two of them kissed as they let their tears of joy slip from their eyes finally while the people cheered. Both Izuzkus mother and Ochacos mother were crying as well. The loudest cheering were Eri and Mina which made the newly married couple laugh while Kirishima tried to get Mina to calm down.

"Congratulations kid," All Might thought with a smile feeling happy for his successor.

The reception was held on the beach Izuku had cleaned up back where he first started his training. There was a long table filled with food and the wedding cake was made by Rikido Sato.

"So good," Izuku and Ochako had said when they fed each other a piece which made the sugar hero blush from their praise.

"Why don't we go dance, what do you say," said Camie who was sitting next to her boyfriend Bakugo who was sitting back in his chair. Other couples like Fumikage and Tsuyu, Denki and Kyoka, Eijiro and Mina, Mirio and Nejire and the enraged couple of Momo and Shoto were already dancing.

"No I'm full," he said.

"Come on lets celebrate, it's a happy occasion," said Camie grabbing his right hand.

"Yeah sure, hahahaha," he said suddenly laughing out of nowhere which made him stand up from his chair, "Okay who did that," he said looking around.

"Great your up lets go," said Camie dragging him to the dance floor while hiding underneath a table a little black haired girl was laughing as her hair went down and her eyes stopped glowing green.

"Care to share whats so funny Ellie," Eraser head said appearing in front of the table with his hair up.

"Just trying to make sure everyone haves fun daddy," said Ellie before her mother stood in front of the table and ushered her to get out from under it.

"Shes right you know, its important to have fun at times like this," said Ms Joke laughing which made Ellie laugh as well while Eraser head just looked away so his family wouldn't see him smiling.

Outside on the sand Izuku was looking up at the moon when a familiar voice spoke up next to him, "What are you doing all the way out here," said Ochako walking over to her now husband.

"Uraraka your dress," he said noticing the bottom of it was touching the sand and remembering how much she wanted it to stay clean during the days before the wedding.

"Relax its fine and last time I checked its Midoriya now remember," she said smiling as she stood next to him looking into the night sky.

"Sorry my bad," said Izuku rubbing the back of his head before he held her hand as the two of them looked into the sky.

"Weird, feels like only yesterday when you proposed on this same beach," she said resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I was really nervous back then," said Izuku.

"Yeah that was kind of hard to miss," said Ochaco smiling at the memory of Izuku trying to find the words to say as they walked on the beach.

"Yeah, which is why I felt so happy when you said yes," said Izuku before he felt her right palm on his cheek and he looked to see she was smiling at him.

"I was really happy you asked," she said before pulling his face towards hers and they kissed as they wrapped their arms around each other before a voice spoke up near them.

"Hey," said Eri waving her hands at them.

"Sorry Eri what is it," said Izuku.

"Everyone's having fun without you, so come on," she said waving them towards the tent.

"Lets not keep them waiting Deku," said Ochaco holding out her hand to him.

"You got it, Uravity," said Izuku smiling as he took her hand and the two of them walked together back to the reception. Not just as the hero couple Deku and Uravity, but now as the married couple Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Midoriya.


End file.
